My son
by Wildflame
Summary: Gohan gets a heart virus and there's pretty much no hope for him, takes place after the Buu Saga,how will it affect Goku and what about Vegeta?Chapter 5 up
1. Heart Virus

Summary: This is a sad fic about when Gohan gets a heart virus that can't be cured, A/U How will this effect Goku, and what about Vegeta?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ, I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T! {They understand that} Oh, they do...er, ehm, well then! {Excuse her, she's mentally ill, okay?} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My son...  
  
Heart-Attack  
  
Narrator talking, no POV Videl busily, rocked his son, he smiled, his life couldn't possibly be any better than it was now. Even when his daughter was crying he felt happy, but over the last few days he had felt some thing new, something different, he was....sick.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to lay down, now, ok?"  
  
"Alright, Gohan, I'll wake you up later."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Videls POV My daughter's ear-splitting scream nearly drowned out Gohan's voice, he was going to sleep again. This wasn't right, before the last few days Gohan had always trained and helped me care for Pan, but now, he never seemed to train, maybe it was stress, I never could understand even the half-saiyans, even if Goku was my father, I didn't understand him. I jumped and layed Pan in her chair, in the other room, I heard his scream...."Gohan?!"  
  
Gohan's POV I screamed in pain, it was like a seprerate action from my own body, what was this, this pain. I gasped for air, my head felt heavy, I felt hot. I screamed, I wouldn't stop, I couldn't.  
  
"GOHAN!" I heard my wife's voice.  
  
"Call.....dad....." it was all I could manage.  
  
"Okay, Gohan, I will!"  
  
Goku's POV "VEGETA! STOP BEING DIFFICULT!" Why did he have to be this way, what was his problem. He was still laughing, I couldn't make him stop, why was it so funny that I had tripped, that wasn't nice. He stopped, he looked up at me, he was on the ground.  
  
"Kakarott, you are the stupidest person, I've ever met..."  
  
"What about Nappa, Vegeta?" I had to remind him of his former partner, I don't think he liked the thought of him to much.  
  
"Okay, okay....whatever, Kakarott."  
  
The phone rang, Vegeta grabbed it before I could.  
  
Vegeta's POV "Hello?"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta heard the desperate voice of Gohan's wife. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"It's, Gohan, you and Goku have got to get over here, please."  
  
I felt my heart pounding, "Okay...we will...."  
  
I sat there and held the phone for a while after she had hung up, I felt sweat roll of of my face, though it was freezing in Kakarott's house, I was sweating, why? Gohan...what about Gohan?  
  
Goku's POV I saw Vegeta's expression changed drastically, now what, what had happened, it wasn't an expression the saiyan prince normally had.  
  
"Vegeta...what is it?"  
  
He turned and face me, "We've got to go." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Gohan's."  
  
"Alright, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I eyed Vegeta carefully, sweat was running off his face, his eyes were filled with something, a feeling, I couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
Videl's POV "He'll be here Gohan, I promise."  
  
"Vegeta...you said Vegeta." His face twisted in pain.  
  
"Yeah, vegeta told me they'd be here."  
  
Gohan halfway smiled, "Good."  
  
"Good, but how?"  
  
Gohan screamed again, I grabbed him, "You'll be fine, Gohan, I promise."  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?" I turned to see Vegeta's son, Trunks. "What happened to Gohan?"  
  
I sighed, "Nothing, Gohan's fine, Trunks."  
  
The boy frowned, "No, tell me Videl, WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
I knelt down, "Nothing, Trunks, Gohan's just a little sick, alright?"  
  
Trunks looked confused, "He'll be ok, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Trunks, he'll be fine." I smiled, trying to convince myself.  
  
I heard a familar saiyan's voice, "VIDEL? WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" Goku ran into the room, "Is he okay?"  
  
Vegeta followed him, "Wh-what happened?" I couldn't believe it, Vegeta was in a worse state of panic than Goku, and that was a bad state.  
  
I smiled giving it my best to make it look real, "He'll be fine."  
  
Vegeta eyed her, "Take him to a doctor, we can at least see what he's got and hope-" he cut off, purposely I knew, I was glad.  
  
"Yeah good idea, you guys coming."  
  
They both nodded, Trunks, who was still there looked up at his father, "Can I come?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at his son, "Trunks?! Yeah...sure." Vegeta hadn't even noticed Trunks was there.  
  
Trunks looked at his father, "Thanks!" He ran off, I was sure, to get Goten, great.  
  
Goku picked his son up, "Come on." Instantly all of us were in front of the hospital,  
  
Vegeta blinked, "How about some warning, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku looked at him, "Sorry."  
  
I sighed, "Let's go in...alright?"  
  
We walked into the hospital room, Goku spoke with the doctor and walked back over to me and Vegeta after laying Gohan on a stretcher, "Will he be alright?" I didn't want to know, I don't know why I asked.  
  
Goku was trying to maintain his senses, I knew he was. He shrugged, "Probably." I looked at Vegeta, the prince seemed to have a knack for reading people's faces, not that that was a good thing for me.  
  
I sat down in a chair, next to some old lady, I was pretty sure she was dead, she wasn't in fact she was snoring, loud!  
  
After about what seemed a year a nurse finally walked out of the room, she had a weird expression. She stopped in front of Goku and told him something, in a quiet voice. Goku got stiff, then swallowed and nodded. I heard their conversation after that.  
  
"Do you want to take him home?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Okay, you can get him."  
  
"Alright." Goku nodded.  
  
Vegeta watched him walk in the room, and walk out with Gohan.  
  
Vegeta's POV I wasn't really sure what to think, I hadn't heard enough of the conversation, if he wasn't ok, they wouldn't let Kakarott take him home, or, maybe they couldn't cure him and knew- I shut my eyes, I held back tears, I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, never again.  
  
Kakarott walked in front of me, I didn't think he wanted to confront Videl, not yet, she was staring, she WAS crying though, tears were streaming down her face, she was staring at us. I turned away from her, "What, what is it?!" I regained my normal attititude, and did my best to maintain it.  
  
"They can't...cure him."  
  
"Sorry." I looked up at Kakarott, his face was pale, I hadn't ever seen him like this before, it hurt me to watch him, because, as much as I wanted to deny it, Kakarott was my friend, probably my best one.  
  
He nodded and motioned for Videl to come on, I think he knew I got the message. I saw my son run into the room and Kakarott's youngest son, Goten. Goten grabbed Kakarott's leg,  
  
"What happened to Gohan, Dad?"  
  
Trunks stood back, I think he knew, I'm not sure how but he did. Kakarott looked into his son's eyes, "Well, uh, Gohan's not feeling to good."  
  
"Is he gonna live?"  
  
"No."  
  
I was startled, I've never seen Kakarott be so straight foward about something like that. I got up, not revealing how I felt, "Well, if you want to say good-bye to your son, I'd suggest we get him home, now." Kakarott nodded.  
  
Goku's POV I nodded at Vegeta's comment, I knew he just wasn't showing his feelings a minute ago his voice had been shaking up, but, I had to give him credit, I couldn't believe he had been able to be so normal.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
I heard my son's crying voice, "Goten, calm down, ok?" Goten's eyes got wide and tears streamed down his face.  
  
"He can't die, daddy, he can't."  
  
"Goten..."  
  
"Calm down, if he's going to die, you can st least be comforting, alright?" I looked at Vegeta, at least he was trying to comfort my other son. I sighed.  
  
Goten shook his head, "Ok, Vegeta..."  
  
Trunks POV After we all got Gohan home and in a bed, Videl hadn't left his side she kept comforting and reminding him of good times. She was being very comforting, she made Gohan laugh a couple of times. My dad was in the other room trying to comfort Goku.  
  
Me and Goten were sitting in the hallway of Gohan's house, wondering what we could do to help. Dad had said, "You guys just shouldn't cry about it and that'll help, alright?"  
  
So, we weren't, we decided we'd go try to comfort Videl and Gohan, I pushed Goten in first, I felt odd around Gohan, what could I say, he was about to die. I was glad I hadn't inherited my father's pride, or all of it at least, but I wish I could have inherited his courage.  
  
Goku was in the room, I couldn't interrupt their conversation and niether could Goten.  
  
"You feeling any better?"  
  
"Not...really."  
  
"Did you hear what the doctor said?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Are you scared."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"My son..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Was that bad? Okay if it was good, if it wasn't HIP-HIP-HOORAY! Well, I hope you like it! I had to write some sort of sad story, what's an author without a sad story, but who knows maybe gohan'll survive [I wonder if that'll kepp 'em hooked, probably not, oh well, off to do stuff] 


	2. Cover ups

My son  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z...don't you understand! I DON'T! I DON'T! NOOOO! {THEY GET IT!} Oh...well, then  
  
Okay, sorry this took so long...but, this kind of a story is hard for me to get into the mood of. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My son  
  
Cover-ups  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I was trying to sleep, but when I did I had a dream that Gohan had already died. I was at my house, dad and mom were at Gohan's though. I got out of bed, sick of the hot covers smothering my skin, I walked into Bra's room not wanting to awaken her. I looked into her room, she was sound asleep, nobody had told her about what had happened. I knew I should know, but, I couldn't help but envy the fact that she didn't know  
  
--------  
  
Goten's POV  
  
I couldn't really get to sleep, I tried tossing and turning. I kept thinking about my brother, I kept wanting to ask my dad how much longer he'd live. I kept hoping that he'd just magically get better or something. I didn't like seeing my parents like this, my mother kept walking around crying at random times. My father seemed to be found around Vegeta more and more, looking for his support, I kind of wished I could help as much as he did. Trunks had gone home earlier, i had stayed, because it was my brother, but now I had to share a room with Krillen who had also stayed because of worry  
  
--------  
  
Goku's POV  
  
I looked down at my son. Why had this happened to him? I wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn't because I was supposed to be the strong one, why, it was my son, how could I be strong watching him die before my eyes. I stayed around Vegeta because he was the only one who knew, I needed to cry to, and he was the only one who wasn't moping. He wasn't crying, how was he being so strong? i never saw Bulma very much, she didn't like to confront any of us anymore, she comforted Chi-Chi sometimes, though. I hated seeing my wife like this, she was the worst of us, she never said anything, she always had a blank look in her eyes. I stared at me son, I knew he'd have an attack very soon. I didn't want to stay in the room.  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta opened the door, to Gohan's room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were in here."  
  
I nodded, "Okay, where's Goten?"  
  
"Um...I'm not sure." I didn't like it when Vegeta got that hurt tone in his voice, like he couldn't talk to me, he was pausing in between words, being careful of each of the words he spoke. I tried being amiable with him, he was the only one I could count on, now, I had to make him under stand that.  
  
"Wait..." I walked out the door, I needed to talk to him, I felt like I was going to die, I couldn't take this anymore.  
  
--------  
  
Chi-Chi's POV  
  
I walked into the room, I heard Goku's whispering tone. I looked to see who he was talking to, Vegeta, he always seemed to be now. I didn't blame him, Vegeta even found ways to comfort me at times, I couldn't help thinking he was hiding his feelings, he knew he had to be the strong one, he always had one thing he never would give up...his pride. The only other person I spoke with about my son was Bulma. she was kind of like Vegeta was to Goku, she knew how I felt, she was a mother to. The only one who seemed to feel it even the same amount as me, was Videl. She obviously felt horrible, it was rare to see her anywhere, I didn't even know where she went anymore.  
  
--------  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Kakarott looked down at the floor, I saw the first tears he had cried since this little incident hit the floor.  
  
"Kakarott?" I wanted to help him out, but I wasn't sure that I could do anything.He looked up at me blinking back his tears.  
  
"Vegeta...why?"  
  
I smiled very weakly, and then sighed, I wanted to cry ot, but that would only make him feel worse, I leaned back on the wall, "I don't know, Kakarott, I really don't." He smiled at me, his wasn't as weak as mine was, he blinked one last time, stopping his tears from falling. I watched Kakarott leave the room, before he shut the door completely I heard him mutter one word,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As he left the room, I was still holding back tears, I kicked myself about it, saiyans weren't supposed to cry, I was the one who had said emotions are weaknesses, why couldn't I face this? Even though I was wrong back then, I still shouldn't cry, I was a saiyan warrior, nontheless.  
  
--------  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I opened the door to the living room. I was really surprised to find my husband, he was leaning on the wall his arm layed against it, his face was buried in his arm, he was trying to keep from trying he hadn't noticed her. I knew he was trying to cover it up, but, he was hurt to, he was comforting everyone, he needed someone to comfort him for a change, it wasn't his son, but Vegeta had known Gohan for a long time, so had she for that matter, but it wasn't Gohan that was getting to his heart, it was Goku, and everyone moping, he felt like he had to do something. "Vegeta..." I whispered, he moved his eye to look at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, Bulma, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really?"  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you think you can be sad to?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are a pathetic liar."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"You really are."  
  
I knew this was actually making him feel better than before, he needed for something to be normal again, not everyone being all sad and droopy. It was making him feel like he couldn't he couldn't be normal either. He shook his head, sighed and left.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta..."  
  
-------- 


	3. Don't leave me Gohan!

Disclaimer: STOP asking me, I don't own DBZ, I DON'T! LEAVE ME ALOOONE! {Their not asking you, you are just putting it} Oh...I DON'T CARE, I'm sick of it. {Then, put it in your summary!} Good idea, I think I'll do that!  
  
Alright, once agaijn this took me forever, well, it's just hard to write this kind of story, I'm not the sad/dark/gruesome kind of person, really! I like writing action/adventure of funny, I just had to get this idea out of my head, well I'm updating, *thinks of hug-person* Look out everyone, now the GIGANTIC COLLOSAL like hugs will come, be afraid! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My son  
  
Don't leave me Gohan!  
  
Narrator  
  
Goku is talking to his son Goten quietly while Videl is speaking to Gohan in the other room, Gohan hasn't had an attack in three hours. Trunks is following his dad around the their house, he had finally got to come see his father and mother. Bra was busy asking what was going on, but getting no reply.  
  
--------  
  
Goten's POV  
  
"Dad, will Gohan die, can he live, is it possible?"  
  
Dad looked down, I could tell he was hiding his tears, trying to be strong, "Yes, there is a chance he will live, a slim one, but...a chance."  
  
I nodded, "Oh, I see." I walked outside and sat down in a chair after dusting it off a bit, I sighed, and sat down. I thought of Pan and Bra and all the people even younger than I was, I realized what Videl had to be going through. I tried to think of how they felt, I felt warm tears drip from my eyes, I didn't bother bottling them up, like everyone else.  
  
I looked behind me Trunks walked outside slowly, I motioned for him to come where I was, he looked up and made his way over there. "Hey," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey." I looked down, he wasn't as hurt as I was, but, it wasn't his brother after all, what could I expect of him, he acted all nervous around me, though. I sighed, and looked up at him, "Where's your dad?"  
  
"Inside, why?"  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"Oh, I see, I think he was talking to your dad, when I left he was anyway."  
  
I nodded, "Oh, again, my dad has been hanging around him alot lately, it's like he does something for him that no one else can do."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, my dad is like that, he can comfort anyone at any time under any situtation, but he always trys to be so strong and cover up how he really feels, considering he used to be evil, I guess he doesn't like people to see him giving into his feelings like that."  
  
I nodded, and I thought about what he had said, Trunks had a point. I thought of a conversation I had heard between my father and Vegeta, I had never heard Vegeta speak so gently to anyone, it surprised me, I wondered if that's what Trunks meant.  
  
--------  
  
Videl's POV  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
No response.  
  
I knelt and shook him a little "Gohan, Gohan?"  
  
I heard him moan slightly, at least he had gotten back to sleep. I was glad he hadn't had an attack in a few hours now, maybe he would get better. I looked down at him, "I love you, Gohan, and I always will," I whispered quietly. I stood up and looked at the door, I walked out of it and ran into Goku.  
  
"Hey, Videl."  
  
"Hi...Goku."  
  
Goku smiled weakly at me and kind of pushed by me, I looked in the other room and saw Vegeta on our couch. "Vegeta?" I walked into the room.  
  
He was obviously a little jumpy by the way he had jumped up like that. He turned, "Oh, hey..." He shook his head, I guess hearing my voice surprised him.  
  
"Where's Bulma?"  
  
He shrugged, "I saw her a minute ago, but I don't remember where she said she was going."  
  
I nodded, "Ok, thanks."  
  
Vegeta looked up at me, "Ok, now go." He scowled and motioned with his head for me to leave.  
  
I stopped halway out the door and looked back at him. "What are you staring at?" He stood up, "Fine, I'll leave." He pushed pasted me and walked off.  
  
"Vegeta..." I whispered very quietly, I knew all that he was trying to hide from me and everyone else, he was doing alright at it, and it made me feel a little better for someone not to be moping around, like I was.  
  
He turned, "Did you say something?"  
  
"Um, no." I looked into his black eyes, I think that was the first time I had ever met him eye to eye. He actually had pretty eyes, if you looked at them in the right light, he just did. I didn't like him or anything, but I liked him alot more, than I had. There was one thing Vegeta had never done, speak to my husband, Gohan. He avoided that room day and night, why, though?  
  
He looked at me weirdly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I don't know, can't I look at you?"  
  
He halfway laughed, "Whatever pleases you." He turned and walked away.  
  
I shook me head and turned, I heard Gohan's scream from the other room. "GOHAN!" I screamed in horror. I ran into the room, accompanied by Vegeta, who stopped at the door, as I went in. "Gohan! Gohan, it's ok, please calm down! PLEASE!"  
  
"Gohan!" Vegeta yelped, he stayed where he was, though.  
  
--------  
  
Goku's POV  
  
I darted into the room after I heard Vegeta yell my son's name. "Gohan?" I shoved Vegeta, causing him to stumble into the room.  
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
I looked at him, "Sorry, Vegeta!" I ran to my son's side, "Gohan? Are you ok?!"  
  
Vegeta followed me, he looked down at Gohan, who was screaming and gasping for air. He shook his head, "Gohan?"  
  
I swallowed hard, "Gohan...take it easy...breathe easy."  
  
He obviously wasn't listening, he screamed in pain.  
  
Videl was crying, very dramatized, "Gohan! Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta motioned for her to shut up, "Be quiet, you aren't helping!"  
  
She didn't stop, she just got louder. "GOHAN! Please, be ok, stop, please!"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Quiet, girl!"  
  
I walked over to Videl and wrapped her in my arms, "Shh, be quiet, Videl."  
  
Bulma ran into the room, "What's going on?"  
  
Vegeta looked to Bulma, and motioned to Gohan, "He had another attack." Vegeta made a face at the sight of his young daughter.  
  
"Who, Daddy, who did?" She ran over to him and pulled on his jumpsuit, "Daddy, tell me!"  
  
Vegeta tried to shake his daughter, I watched, "No one, Bra, please!" He pushed his daughter off, "Go find your brother, ok?"  
  
Bra clung to his leg, "Why? I want you, daddy!"  
  
Vegeta realized his daughter's presence wasn't helping so he sighed, "Ok, Bra." He picked up his daughter and walked out.  
  
I sighed, "Poor Vegeta!" I held Videl in my arms, "Shhh...Videl, it ok." I looked up at Bulma, "Take care of Gohan, I'll try to keep her calm."  
  
She nodded, "Ok, Goku." She walked to Gohan and placed a cold rag o his head, "Please Gohan."  
  
Gohan started to calm down, I was still holding Videl who was now just sniffling. I sighed, "Take it easy, Videl!"  
  
"Oh Goku..."  
  
--------  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I sat my daughter down outside and shut the door to Gohan's room, where most of the screaming had ceased, thank gosh, I was about to lose my hearing over it. "Ok, Bra, what did you want?"  
  
"You!" She clung to my leg, "I want you!"  
  
I groaned, "Why, Bra, why?"  
  
Bra remained attached, "My daddy!"  
  
I shook my head, "Yes, Bra, and I'm not going to turn into somebody else's, ok?"  
  
She looked up at me, "Tell me who's sick!" She hugged my lef so tight, I felt like she might cut of the circulation.  
  
I knelt down next to her, "Bra, Goten's brother is sick, ok?"  
  
She blinked, "Ohh, that one! Ok!" I thought she might let go, but she didn't.  
  
"Bra, PLEASE let...go!"  
  
She looked up at me and smiled all sweetly, the look I hate because I can't be mean when she gives it, I sighed, "Look, how about you go find Pan?"  
  
She looked up at me, "Because she's all sad..."  
  
I sighed once again, "Ok..." I picked her up again, "Fine, then...but, if I do what you want will you let me go see Gohan in a minute."  
  
She hesitated, "Um, ok! But, you have to play with me, and besides, daddy, why do you want to be with someone who is dying?"  
  
"Uhh..." I just shook me head and walked away from the room.  
  
---------  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I listened through the door to Goku and my mother's worried voices, my father had just left with Bra. I cracked the door and looked in, "Um...Goku?"  
  
Goku turned and looked at me, "Oh...hey...Trunks."  
  
"Hey, um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, is Gohan ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm really not."  
  
I made a face, "Oh, I see." Before Goku had assured me he was fine when I had asked, so, now what? I blinked, "Goku, what do you mean?"  
  
He sighed and looked at me, "Nevermind."  
  
My mom turned, "Trunks, where's your father?"  
  
"With Bra, why?"  
  
She nodded, "Ok... I just wanted to know."  
  
I looked at Gohan, he was panting extremely hard. Goku had a point, Gohan looked worse this time, for once, I thought about what would happen if Gohan really died. Well, I'd never thought of it that way before, it made me wonder how it would effect everyone.  
  
I sighed and left the room, and, out of pure curiousity, and running into my dad, I asked him about the matter. He looked at me and said he didn't really know, I asked him how HE would feel and all he said was, "Uh, I don't really know."  
  
"Would you be sad?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Would you act different."  
  
"Probably not much different." He then turned and started entertaining my little sister again, he stood up and looked at me, "Well, what makes you ask?"  
  
"Goku said something about not knowing if Gohan was going to be ok."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
My sister decided to butt in on the conversation, rather inappropiately, too, "Would Videl kill herself if he died."  
  
Dad turned and looked at her, he wasn't the type to get 'mad' at a comment like this, so he just made a skeptical face and shrugged.  
  
Bra looked around, "Ok, daddy, I'm gonna go see if I can find Pan, now."  
  
He smiled, "Ok, Bra, you do that." Meanwhile he got up and slowly started to walk towards Gohan's room.  
  
I watched him enter then turned, "Hmm, I wonder what I would act like..."  
  
Goten entered the room, "What do you mean, Trunks?"  
  
I jerked, "What? Oh, I-um, well you see..."  
  
"What? Trunks, what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing Goten."  
  
He blinked, "Alright, Trunks, whatever." He turned, "Hey, how's Gohan?"  
  
"Having another attack."  
  
He sighed, "Ok, well, I'm going to leave now, tell my mom and dad I left."  
  
I nodded, "I will Goten." I stopped, "When are you going to come back."  
  
"Tommorow, maybe."  
  
"Oh, ok, bye Goten."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
--------  
  
Goku's POV  
  
I stood over my son, his breathing got steadily slower, Vegeta was in the room now, he was staring at Gohan. "Gohan?" I muttered my son's name, he had too be alright, he had too be.  
  
Videl ran over to his side, "Gohan! Gohan! Don't leave me Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta looked away, he crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking about something, I was scared, standing there, with my son's death, maybe moments away.  
  
Bulma was standing over Gohan, asking him to please be ok. Vegeta, on the other hand, was asking her to calm down, she was even crying. "He can't die!" She gasped and ran into Vegeta's arms.  
  
He shook his head, "Bulma, take it easy." But kept his arms around her, she had her face buried into his chest, which was muffling her crys. Vegeta's blue shirt was getting soaked, he just sighed, "Bulma..."  
  
Pan walked into the room, "Daddy?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her, even Videl raised her head, "Pan, sweetie, Daddy's sick, run along, now."  
  
Bra followed her into the room, "Pan, we areb't supposed to come in here."  
  
Pan turned, "I know, but my daddy's sick."  
  
Bra nodded, "Well, bye, bye!" She walked out of the room, looking rather bored, Pan, being attached to her friend, followed.  
  
"D-don't leave me Gohan!" Videl gasped one last time, as she buried her face into her hands.  
  
"GOHAN!" My wife sprang into the room, "No, Gohan! Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta jumped a little, "So, you finally decided to come on?"  
  
She glared at Vegeta, "Shut up!" She ran next too me and looked at me, "Is he ok, please tell me he's going to be alright, Goku!"  
  
"Um, I'm now, sure."  
  
"Gohan! You can't die! You can't!"  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhangers! Gotta love'em!  
  
A/N: So, how was it, was it sad, it was wasn't it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up, I started on it a good while back, but just now got around to finishing it, it's utterly hard to write like this, sense this kind of story, all sad and such, isn't exactly my style, well, hope to liked it, and I might have the next chapter up soon, heh, or not. Bye Bye! ^.^; 


	4. Dealing with the Pain

Disclaimer: Err...planning on putting this in my summary...eventually...ugh, but I don't own DBZ...and I never will...well, I might someday! BUT, that is beside the point! Later dudes, oh and I DON'T OWN DBZ! Why? Why did the weirdo invent disclaimers! [Think "plagiarizing"] BLAH, ah, shaddup!  
  
I'm updating again...whoa, *gasp* [It takes you long enough ya idiot!] Lay off, would ja? [No!] If I updated everyday you would have to! [Yes, but when you do that, I'll pass Algebra] Yes, they ARE both impossible! Heh! [HEY!]Read the sadness, now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Son  
  
Dealing with the Pain  
  
----------  
  
Goku's POV  
  
I was sitting on Gohan and Videl's porch swing when Goten walked out, "I thought you went home."  
  
"I did, Dad, I came back."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"You didn't notice I was gone?"  
  
"Uh, no, not really."  
  
"Huh, figures, well, I'm gonna go now, c-ya."  
  
"Ok, bye." I knew Goten was probably feeling left out, even if his brother could die, he could use some attention, too. I guess Trunks gave him some, he was the only person that would pay much attention to Trunks.  
  
"Kakarott, what are you doing?" I turned to see a saiyan prince with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sitting, what did you think."  
  
"I didn't think, I asked."  
  
"Ok, Vegeta, whatever you say."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at me, "how long have you been out here?"  
  
That was a good question, I had been out here a good while, now. "I'm not sure, a while now."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Is Gohan ok?"  
  
"As far as I know he is, I'm not his father, Kakarott, you are."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Have you been paying attention to anything."  
  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
  
"Well, what? You seem very zoned out."  
  
"When Gohan dies...that's what."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and just sighed, "When, huh, you're using when that's a rather strong word at this point and time."  
  
"It's a rather necessary one, though, if you ask me."  
  
Vegeta leaned back onto the wall he was near, "...I don't really know..."  
  
------------  
  
Videl's POV  
  
I was sitting on Gohan's bed as he tossed and turned screaming, it hurt me inside to know I couldn't do anything to heal his pain. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't comfort him. "Oh, Gohan..." I kept thinking of things we had done together in the past. I knew now that everyone else was sure of his death, but I kept hoping some miracle would save him, something would spare him.  
  
"Videl?" Bulma entered the room slowly and looked at Gohan, she shook her head, then looked back at me, "I'm sorry."  
  
I bowed my head and closed my eyes, "It's no one's fault, it couldn't be helped, don't be sorry, Bulma."  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, Videl."  
  
I looked up at her, "It is, but it's something I have to deal with." I dropped my head a little more, "I am still hanging on to the hope that he'll survive, that's the only thing keeping me going, and when he's dead, that hope won't be there anymore to help."  
  
She looked at me pityingly, "Oh, Videl...if or when he dies, it'll be okay, at least the suffering will have ended."  
  
I thrust myself on to the bed and began to cry again, "No! I don't want him to die, let him live!!" I couldn't help but cry when the thought crossed my mind, that he WOULD eventually die, what would I do then, this thought simply made me cry harder.  
  
Bulma shook her head and backed off, she turned to leave, "Videl, you can't live like this, when he does die..." she stopped, not wanting to continue, and left me alone once again. I knew what she said was true though, I couldn't stay like this forever.  
  
"Vi-del...." It was Gohan, his eyes were open, and he was looking at me, "...don't cr-y..." He shouted again in pain and continued turning slightly back and forth.  
  
"Gohan! I have to, I can't watch this, I can't think of what'll happen and not!" I sobbed more, soaking the sheets of his bed and I wanted to embrace him, but only looked at him, wishing he could do everything he used to be able to do.  
  
He weakly smiled at me, "B-ut, watching you...cry, it only makes it worse." He tried not to shout of scream very loudly and make me cry more, I could see he really was inanguish watching everyone else be in almost as much emotional pain, as him physically.  
  
"I don't wanna make you feel worse." I sniffled slighty and forced myself to quit, "But, Gohan, it's so hard...too hard!"  
  
"You can do it, though...I know you can." He reached his hand out and touched my face gently, "Videl, please, don't cry anymore." I looked at him, and stood up, then just looked at the floor.  
  
"Oh, Gohan...why?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Me and Kakarott sat there staring at each other for what seemed like forever, I kept thinking about what he said, what would it be like when Gohan died, would everyone mope around forever. No, no, that would be bad. They'd get overi t evetually would they.  
  
"Vegeta..." Kakarott looked at me, looking a little curious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Gohan DOES die, what will YOU do?"  
  
This was something even I couldn't answer, "I'm not sure, what would you do, Kakarott?"  
  
He apparently didn't know either, and he just proceeded to shrug and look at me funny, "Will you care at all?"  
  
"I guess, I don't have any reason really not to, but I'm not going to mope around like all of you do."  
  
"Well, you never really did, you're not now, anyway."  
  
"Exactly." Did he want me to mope around? Would that please him? I looked at him and just made a face, "Kakarott, do you have even the slightest hope that he'll survive." I was figuring Gohan would die, and I was pretty sure Kakarott was, too, I was just wondering.  
  
"Not really, it seems to be getting worse by the minute, Vegeta."  
  
I nodded, well at least he didn't have his hopes high, considering Gohan's chances of surviving were slim to none. Seeming to lean towards none anyway. I just shifted uneasily, I wanted to change the subject, but kicked myself for even thinking of the idea.  
  
"I'm gonna go see how he's doing." I nodded, and just sat back, hopefully he wouldn't ask if I wanted to come, because I didn't. As if he read my mind, I could have swore he was smirking while saying this, "You wanna come?"  
  
I jerked up, and got a nervous look on my face, "Yeah, sure, ok."  
  
He shook his head and smiled, what was he trying to do make me miserable. He cocked his head, urging me to come on, I made a face and muttered under my breath, even I wasn't sure what I was saying. "C'mon, Vegeta."  
  
I followed him into Gohan's room, Gohan's wife, was still crying over him, and he looked like he had just gone back to sleep, I just sighed and unhappily let Kakarott lead the way and I just sat back.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta...hey."  
  
"Hi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Goku, but why is this happening to Gohan is there any reason, what did he ever do?"  
  
Kakarott shrugged and walked over to his son and knelt down, "Gohan?" I'm not sure what he was planning to accomplish, as if he was going to wake up, but then he stopped and just checked to see if he was breathing, apparently he was because Kakarott stood up again, and looked at Videl, "Did you guys talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering, his breathing kind of hard, maybe we oughta get Bulma in here."  
  
Even though he said we, the statement was addressed to me, I cocked my head and looked at him, "Why? He's okay, isn't he?"  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta, just get her."  
  
"You!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine." Kakarott was really starting to get on my nerves, and I think he was doing it on purpose, but why, would he try purposely to annoy me? Well, if it helped him, just great. If it didn't, well, I just hoped it did. "Bulma?"  
  
My wife turned the corner and looked at me, she obviously thought it was odd that I actually called her, she looked at me, "Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Kakarott wants you."  
  
She obviously wasn't confused anymore, I watched her walk down the hall, and right when she pasted me, she turned and pecked me on the cheek and left before I had a chance to react. "Argh!" Had someone declared a national annoy Vegeta day?  
  
Angrily I walked back into the room to see what she was going to do. Kakarott quickly explained and told her to check him. She agreed, but said there probably wasn't any emergency. Kakarott shrugged and told her to do it just incase. He turned and looked at me, he walked over to the door, walking over to where I was standing and leaning on the wall next to me.  
  
"Kakarott, are doing this on purpose?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because, I wanted to see how long you could be nice without exploding."  
  
"For someone who's son is dying, you're just plain mean."  
  
Kakarott smiled, "Well, sense you aren't moping around, I can annoy you without making you sadder, and plus, it takes my mind off Gohan."  
  
"Kakarott, you're evil."  
  
"Well, it's helping me out, and I know you aren't hating it that bad."  
  
I smiled and shoved him, "Oh be quiet, Kakarott." I left the room.  
  
-----------------  
  
Goten's POV  
  
Trunks and I were running around playing outside, I was trying not to think of my dad or Gohan or Videl, it would just make me feel sad. Trunks kicked up some dirt and sighed, "Goten...what do you want to do, now?" It was plain to see Trunks wanted to keep my mind off Gohan.  
  
"I don't know, you?"  
  
"Anything is fine with me."  
  
"Wanna go in?"  
  
"Okay, if you really want to, Goten."  
  
"Alright!" We both made our way into Gohan's house and saw Vegeta in the living room, on a leather chair looking rather worn out, probably just from stress though. I was going to say something to him, but then I realized I didn't know WHAT I would say.  
  
Trunks obviously didn't think about that, but it was his dad, "Hey, Dad, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, Trunks." Vegeta didn't even look at him, but Trunks had a very distinct voice, so I guess he just recognized it from memory.  
  
"You look tired, what's wrong?" I decided to speak up, I mean why not ask him, even if he didn't want to make it obvious.  
  
He just looked at me, "I'm not." Why did he refuse to tell anyone, he really DID have alot of pride, and even with saiyan pride, he had to have a little extra thrown in there somewhere. I was certainly convinced of that, and a will the size of my fusion with Trunks' ego!  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES! You ask alot of questions, kid." He obviously did not want to talk about why he was so stressed. Had something happened?  
  
Trunks kind of elbowed me, nodded to his father and walked out of the room, halfway dragging me. "Goten, my dad is just stressed out now, because...well, just because."  
  
I thought about it moment, I guess he was trying to NOT show his feelings and mope around and that might cause him to have to try to please everyone else, sometimes that saiyan prince in the other room seemed nothing like the Vegeta I used to know. "Oh, I see now, ok, I won't bother him anymore."  
  
"Let's go see Gohan."  
  
"Okay, do you really want to?"  
  
"Yes, is that okay with you?"  
  
I nodded, I should go see if my brother was doing okay and I should talk to him, too, his life could end at any second and I was trying not to think about him, what was wrong with me? It didn't seem right for me to avoid him as he was dying, I just couldn't do it anymore. "Yeah, Trunks, let's go!"  
  
Trunks smiled and motioned for me to follow as he ran down the hall and stopped outside the door of my brother's room, for a moment me and him listen to what they were saying inside:  
  
"He seems to be alright for the time being, Goku." That kind of sounded like Trunks' mother, but I wasn't positive.  
  
"Ok, just making sure." That was definitely my father.  
  
Then, we both looked at each other as we heard sobs, we both knew who that was, the one who cried about as much as my mom and that was saying something! "Oh, why does it have to be like this?"  
  
I shook my head at Videl's comment and wondered that myself, I said nothing for a good time span then looked at Trunks and motioned for both of us to enter, I wondered if we'd be ushered out yet again, we always seemed to be. Trunks nodded and pushed the door open after turned the door handle.  
  
Everyone turned to look at us, "Trunks? Goten? Hey, there, guys." Goku looked at us both is astonishment that we had actually come into the room without being pushed to go in, mainly me, sense Trunks went in there a little bit to see where Vegeta was.  
  
"Hi, Dad, we came to see Gohan."  
  
This increased in amazement, "You did?" He recovered himself, "Oh, of course, you did sorry, well here he is." He was still staring at me though.  
  
I walked over to Gohan, "Gohan?" I muttered, unsure of what I was suppose to say, or what my last word, my brother's name, was suppose to do.  
  
Gohan moaned in anguish and a flinched, backing away hating the sounds of my brother in pain. He struggled for a little bit, twisting and turning, over and over again. I backed away further and nearly tripped over Videl who was still sobbing.  
  
I looked at her, "Videl, are you okay?" What a dumb question, why had I asked that, I wasn't sure, words seemed to be oddly flowing ot of my mouth.  
  
Videl looked up at me and sniffled, "Yes, Goten, I'm sorry."  
  
I nodded and looked at Trunks for any support, he was just looking at me pitingly. My dad was still staring at me, amazed and I really wished he would get over the fact, Gohan was my brother, what was the big deal? "Um, Goten, would you like me to get him up."  
  
"No!" My response was a bit more forceful and quick than I had originally meant for it to be, he jumped a little.  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry about that, I won't."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Dad, I just didn't want to make him get up just to see me." Words seemed to be appearing my brain seemed oddly off right now and I just talked on, continuously.  
  
"Oh, ok." He halfway smiled then turned and left the room, even he was a bit freaked out. What was with everyone, this was making everyone act far weirder than usual, and that was pretty weird!  
  
Trunks looked at me and smiled weakly, "you ready to go, now, Goten?"  
  
"Yes, by all means, Trunks, let's go." I was beginning to think he was going to sit there and let me be patronized with all this staring and stuff forever, with both left rather hastily.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at me as we made our getaway quickly down the hall, "Sorry about that Goten, I just couldn't get my mouth to talk."  
  
------------------  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I left the room Gohan was in not to long after Goten and Trunks, it was weird that Goten had actually come in, I could have sworn he was avoiding Gohan, but he couldn't just avoid him, he had to see him once before he just died. I continued my way down the dimly lit hall, even in broad daylight it seemed dim and dull, I walked into the living room.  
  
Goku had a look of pitying on his face and was looking down at something, he didn't even look up at me, but he had sort of a smile of relief and pity. I walked over to see what he was looking at, what I saw even made me shake my head, my husband, Vegeta, was sleeping on the couch, I think going to sleep must have caught him off guard, because he didn't look like he had purposely laid down. "He must have been pretty worn out." I looked at Goku and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, but you can't really blame him." I smiled, Vegeta always did look so cute when he was sleeping, he reminded me so much of a baby when he did. I liked seeing him sleep, and sense I got to do it so rarely, it was fun when I did.  
  
"Oh, no, you CANNOT blame him, but I don't think he meant to go to sleep, do you?"  
  
"No, probably not." I didn't think the thought would cross Goku's mind to wake him up, that would kind of be a little mean anyway.  
  
"Yeah, but I highly doubt he wants to wake up, even if he refuses to admit it when he DOES wake up."  
  
I knew it, "And he will refuse."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, I guess I should probably go do something else." He walked outside to the swing, which he had been sitting in for hours before, who knows, maybe he'd fall asleep, too.  
  
"Okay." I ran my hand along Vegeta's face and a little bit of his body and smiled, "You airhead, why does it take this to make you realize you need rest?" I ran it a little farther and kissed him once again, then shook my head and walked off, I looked back at him to see if he would get up, he tried but didn't, all he did was stir slightly and moan in his sleep, then quiet down again.  
  
I walked out of the room and laughed at him, that poor thing. I decided to find my son and his probably embarrassed friend. I found them outside, my son was laughing at Goten and telling him it was okay, probably trying to cheer him up. Goten was playing along, but apparently thinking of Gohan, "I don't understand..." I heard him mutter this slightly and Trunks did, too, we both looked at him for a moment, then they continued.  
  
Finally, Goten noticed me, "Bulma! Hey, did you see Vegeta? He's sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, don't wake him up, though, okay guys?"  
  
"We didn't!" My son finally paid me some mind after Goten did.  
  
"I know, I saw him." Seeing Trunks brought my attention to Bra and Pan, what were they doing? I know Bra had gone off to find Pan, and that was all I remembered, after Vegeta took her out of the room, "By the by, Trunks, have you seen your sister?"  
  
"Last time I saw her she was with Dad!" Trunks looked at me for a few moments, "I think she went off to find Pan...or maybe she already found her."  
  
I shrugged and shook my head, "Okay, I just hope she doesn't wake your father."  
  
Trunks smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised, you might wanna go find her."  
  
His friend nodded in agreement, and they were both correct, "Trunks is right! Bra likes to pester Vegeta!"  
  
I nodded and turned to go, "You're probably right, Trunks, I'll see you later guys, okay!" They watched me for a minute and I could feel when they turned around and started joking around a bit.  
  
"Bra? Pan?" I made my way down the hallway, I didn't see Bra anywhere. I looked down the dimly-lit hall way again, and a light flickered, Videl apparently couldn't find it in her to change them right now. I looked around the narrow hall, it had a few doors scattered here and there, on the left, then right, the doors were all plain and dull. On the cyan colored, flowery walls, which seemed rather anti-climactic at the moment. The pictured were of Videl, Pan....and Gohan. They all looked so happy, Videl and Gohan, even there wedding day picture  
  
I shook my head, then I heard sobbing, my first thought was Videl, I then realized she was in the other room with Gohan. I ran to see who it was and ChiChi was collapsed in a room on the left wall, the room was purple with a bed on the far right wall and a few other things scattered about with a wood floor, like the rest of the house. There was also a carpet and an end table, and a medium sized TV with a small red armchair sitting in seeing range of it. None of this was on, ChiChi was just collapsed on the purple bed, her knees on the floor crying, screaming her dying son's name. "ChiChi, are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay?" She screamed in between sobs, "With Gohan in there dying?" I winced as she screeched the words to my face. "NO! I'm not OKAY! NOT AT ALL! Bulma...you don't know, how horrible."  
  
She was right, I didn't know, my daughter was somewhere playing with Pan happily, my son was trying to cheer up Goten and my husband was sleeping on the couch peacefully, how could I relate to her pain? "I know, ChiChi, I can't, but please-" I moved slightly towards her.  
  
She looked up, the threw herself completely back on to the bed, nothing touching the floor. I looked at the end table, a picture was turned down and the walls were barren. It was obviously her room, her guest room or whatever, but she had definitely been here awhile. Had it been that long? "Bulma, he doesn't deserve this at all!!"  
  
"I know he doesn't, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Why can't we heal him, too, just like we healed Goku?"  
  
"Because Goku's we knew about, we had the medicine for. But now, Gohan caught something we weren't prepared for."  
  
"NO! Gohan!"  
  
I closed my eyes and lowered my voice to a whisper, and talked to Gohan as if he could hear me and respond again, like before, "Oh, Gohan, why does it have to be like this?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I looked at Goten, who had not been able to go on playing around and we both sat down and looked up at the midday sun. "Goten, it must really suck..." I knew he had to know what I was talking about.  
  
"It does..." I looked into his eyes and then looked away, "Gohan didn't do anything wrong, it just isn't fair..."  
  
"But, what WILL it be like when and if he dies?" I tried to cover up my original meaning of just 'when'.  
  
"Who knows, Trunks, but we can't mope forever, we'll all get over it eventually."  
  
I felt so sorry for him, his brother was dying and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to help or stop the process, it was a long and miserable one. Not, just for Gohan for everyone, his family, friends, and anyone else who knew him. "I'm sorry, Goten, I know it's gotta be hard, and you can't do anything?"  
  
"I know...that's what's so horrible, I always looked up to Gohan..." Was I making it better or worse? This was so hard, I was no psychiatrist! Then, I forced my mind back to my sister, Bra, where was SHE?  
  
"Hey, wanna go look for Bra?"  
  
"Ok, why not." Probably just what he wanted to do, help look for MY sibling, I wasn't very good at this, looking for a sibling, what could be worse?  
  
"Thanks, Goten, you don't have to if you don't want to though."  
  
"I'll go, it's no big deal, really." I guess he really didn't mind, or maybe he didn't, ARGH! This was so complicated! I wanted to throw myself on the floor and throw a fit, I wanted to leave and wake up in my bed and figure out that this was a dream.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" I guess he noticed my flushed face.  
  
"What? Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Ha, I'm the one who's supposed to be sad, Trunks, not you." He chuckled slightly, which made me smile, well, I had done something right at least that meant. "Don't work so hard, I don't want you feeling MY pain!"  
  
"Heh, well, when you think about it.at least I could understand it that way."  
  
"True, true, but still.it wouldn't be very fair."  
  
"This isn't fair to begin with!"  
  
"Well, you got that right, but let's try not to think about it, after all, I'll probably have to deal with him being dead sooner or later."  
  
"That's true, but, maybe he'll live."  
  
"Maybe." I perked up as I heard my father moan in the other room, I made my way to the living room, my dad was still on the couch with my sister swatting at Pan.  
  
"No, Pan, stop!" Pan was busily trying to wake Vegeta up, with a big smile on her face, and Bra wasn't at all for it. At least my sister understood some things.  
  
I walked into the living room, it was lit up far better than the hall sense everyone was in there. There was a blue couch towards the center and a TV turned off against the far wall, there was a doorway with a screen door leading into the room, which Goten was standing in. The walls were orange and the couch was a good bit longer than my dad's body so it supported him well. It was also an okay width, there was a small fireplace with a mantle with pictures and some of Pan's small toys placed on it above the fireplace on the left and some stairs on the right. Just like the rest of the house, the floor was wooden and a carpet was placed near the mantle and fireplace. It had a flowery design on it, there was also a blue armchair is seeing range on the TV and a doorway leading to the dim hallway outside of the living room. I guess the ceiling fan kept the room cool, it was brown and turned on. The room was pretty tall, because of the stairs. "Bra! Pan! What are you doing?"  
  
Pan looked at me and waved, "Vegeta!" She clapped her hands and pointed at my father, saying his name in that babyish voice, that sometimes seemed even more babyish than my own sister's.  
  
"Yes, Pan, what are you trying to do to Vegeta?" I said this very gently, trying to be easy and get the answer out of her.  
  
"Wakey upy!"  
  
"No!" Bra shouted and jumped up and down telling Pan she wasn't allowed to wake him up.  
  
I rubbed by hand against my arm, ruffling my white shirt up a bit, "Pan." I was wearing a white T-shirt that said 'Capsule Corp' in black letters on it, and black shorts and plain tennis shoes. I put my hand to my head, "No, Pan, let Vegeta stay there, okay?"  
  
"Yeah! Leave Daddy alone!!" Bra pulled and tugged on Pan's red shirt, nearly ripping it. Pan was wearing a red shirt with yellow shorts, with plain tennis shoes. Bra was wearing a green shirt with blue shorts, and her hair pulled back, with tennis shoes on. They were both around 3 or 4 years old.  
  
"Bra, not so rough!" I ran over and jerked them both away by their T- shirts. "You two should go play, Mommy was looking for you Bra, and you leave D-Vegeta alone.okay?"  
  
"Trunks!!" Bra got mad at me for picking her up like that and threw a kind of 'fit', then skipped off after Pan, sad that she couldn't get Vegeta up, had. "Poor Pan, she doesn't even realize." I obviously thought aloud.  
  
"I know, it's sad, huh." Goten walked over to me, "Her own father." Goten was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt with blue jeans on and black tennis shoes, his hair looked a little slightly different, a bit more cut than before and looked like the pictures I had seen of Gohan when he was eleven. Thinking of him back then, so strong, made even me really sad.  
  
"Yeah.but, maybe it's better that way, y'know?"  
  
"It could be."  
  
A/N: Well, I'm done and it is updated, I started this chapter a while back and am just now posting it, but oh well, who cares! For anyone who still reads this, I'm sorry it takes me so long to update this, it's just hard to get into the mood or gist of it, do you know what I mean? Very depressing at some times.or most times anyway! 


	5. Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: One day in the distant future I will put I don't own DBZ. {Oh, how distant would that be...one or two millennia?} *Makes face* Shut up! I'll do it...eventually. {We all love the term eventually, don't we?} Loser, leave me alone! {Heh, heh.} Stupid disclaiming: I don't own DBZ, hmph! There, you happy?  
  
Hey, I've at long last returned with an evil vengeance. No, I wasn't abducted by aliens. I hope all my reviewers haven't given up on poor me. {And why would they hang around, that story's not that good.} You're always so supporting! {Just doing my job.} Well, it's almost Christmas and I'm out for the holidays, just thought I'd update for you nice people. I'll try to update more often, I'm gonna end this story pretty soon. {Thank God!} Hey, what's that supposed to mean...er, well, I've been working on Hiding the Truth this whole time, you should check it out. So, um, yeah. {Get on with THIS story, ok?} Yes, sir, Sergeant Sam! {I'm a FEMALE, idiot!} Oh, right...moving on! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Son  
  
Misery Loves Company  
  
-------------------  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I slowly opened me eyes, and sat up on the couch, I glanced down at the couch I was sitting on, "What tha?" I jumped up immediately, no one was in the room. "I fell asleep God-dammit!"  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head!" Kakarott had this idiotic smile on his face.  
  
"Why did you let me sleep this late you moron?" I snarled at him, why hadn't anyone woken me up. I knew I needed the sleep, but it was unreasonable for me to just pass out like that.  
  
"Because, Bulma said you looked to cute to wake up, Vegeta!" He walked over to me, "Feeling better?"  
  
Actually, I needed to sleep a little bit longer, but I wasn't about to say that, "No, I'm not. I didn't need to sleep, you idiot."  
  
He looked cross, "Yeah, whatever you say, Vegeta..." He smirked at me, which I found odd, I was supposed to be the one smirking.  
  
"How is Gohan?" I looked at him, his eyes casting downwards.  
  
"He's...not doing well, at all."  
  
I noted the ending of his phrase and that meant things were not looking up in the least, "Not at all?" I repeated his last words.  
  
"No, not at all, no better than before, worse!" He looked into my eyes and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Why won't her just get better?!" He desperately fought back tears, or that's what he appeared to be doing. He released me, I guess he saw my bewildered look, as he let go he turned away and looked slowly back towards me. Apparently, my eyes had softened a great deal, I really shouldn't be feeling pity but I had been feeling it for a long time, now.  
  
"I...don't know." I stammered, desperately trying to get more words out of my mouth but they got stuck on the tip of my tongue.  
  
Kakarott looked back at me, apparently regretting doing what he had just done, it had freaked me out, that was abrupt, "Sorry...Vegeta."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Uh...right."  
  
He looked unhappily into my eyes, he was kind of being a little weird I kept feeling like he was going to knock me across the room, he seemed like he was about to snap, "...."  
  
He noticed me not saying anything and continued to look at me, his eyes slowly narrowing, I was unsure what he was about to do, but I didn't think it was anything nice, "Why?" His voice was deep, he seemed mad, really mad.  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
He grabbed me by my collar this time, he started shouting, "Why won't he get any better?!" He shook me for a minute before I pushed him off.  
  
"Kakarott, calm down." I backed away from him, "I don't know why he won't get better." I officially wanted to go home now, what did I do to him?  
  
He grabbed me again, which was beginning to piss me off slightly, but I'm not sure what his next move made me feel like, "Stop looking at me like that! You don't know how I feel so quit looking at me like I've lost it!!" Well, he had lost it, but he went on, "You're the only one that isn't sad, you moron! You don't know how to feel bad you stupid loser! What is your problem?!" He growled at me, and cursed something or other, "Whatever it is, you need to get over it! You have no CLUE what I feel like."  
  
I snarled slightly, I wasn't going to say anything about the fact that my entire PLANET had been destroyed, but I saw him raise his hand, my eyes widened because I knew what he was about to do, but I didn't move I just watched his hand, he reared it back and hit me in the face hard, knocking me into the stupid end table where that glass lamp fell OFF, and happened to cut me really smoothly along my face, especially my lips, cheeks and forehead, I was going to scream out in anger, but instead, I cried out in desperate agony, I didn't realize how badly that had hurt, as blood spat emitted from my mouth, "Why?! It...wasn't my fault!" I didn't know what I was talking about, really. But, my jaw, I couldn't feel it, my head ached to no end and the cuts felt worse than any other cut has hurt before.  
  
---------------------  
  
Goku's POV  
  
My eyes were wide in total horror as I stared at what I had just done, he slowly climbed to his feet and shook his head at me, "Vegeta..." My voice cracked desperately. Why had I just done that? The only person that wasn't making me feel worse, I had just knocked across the room. I knew I had punched with everything I had in me. I felt remorse, guilt, horror, terror, worry and anguish all at the same time. He had done nothing.  
  
He backed away, he regained him composure and gave me a cold stare, "It isn't my fault...I lost my entire planet to Frieza...I KNOW how you feel." His eyes widened and narrowed at me.  
  
I had totally forgotten, why had I just said those things. He did know how I felt, everyone he knew, or loved was killed, everyone. "I...I didn't mean to...please, Vegeta...I'm sorry."  
  
His voice softened a little, but I noted his eyes were slightly misty, as he turned away, "Well...whatever...I'll talk to you...later, ok..." His voice was shaking, and I saw the worst thing I had ever seen in my entire life. A drop of water had hit the floor, he...was crying.  
  
"Vegeta!" I jerked backwards, "I'm so sorry!!" I desperately tried to express how badly I felt about it, this was not what either of us needed. "Please..."  
  
He looked back at me, ".....ok." He looked down, not looking up, embarrassed, "You should go check on your son..."  
  
"I don't want to!" I shook my head furiously, "Vegeta, you don't know how sorry I am! I would never purposely hurt you mentally or physically, I'm so sorry."  
  
He nodded to me, "It's okay...I heard you."  
  
He was being understanding, which, with how he had been acting lately, was expecting, but, with what I had just done, was not, "Thank you....Vegeta."  
  
He nodded again, "It's all right..." He shook his head and held it slightly. "Why, though?" He looked back over his shoulder at me.  
  
I really couldn't answer him, it was so out of my character, Gohan's dying was driving me out of my mind, "I wish I could answer that, but I truly don't think I have a reason..."  
  
He looked at me, obviously confused, "You know...I guess since your son is dying it's understandable, but come on, can't you try to get a grip, Kakarott?!" He was still slightly angry with me.  
  
I nodded at him, having no arguments with that little statement, I did need to get a grip, what was with me? "You're right..." I looked down and away, "I...don't know WHY I just did that..."  
  
He scowled slightly, obviously over the pain, mental or physical, "Well...you know, that wasn't funny, don't do that again, Kakarott." He just kind of glared, "If you do, I'm not going to be so forgiving."  
  
I smiled meekly at him, "Well...I guess I should thank you for the chance..." I was a little, ok, a lot embarrassed by what I had just done to him. "And, I 'know' it wasn't funny."  
  
He paid my comment no mind I guess, "Well..." He looked away, "It isn't like it hurt, so there's no point in apologizing..."  
  
He was lying, because I heard him yelp when he hit the desk, "Ok, fine whatever you say." I looked slightly cross at him, "But I know you're lying and I would never purposely hurt you."  
  
I guess he figured I would call his bluff, because he backed it up, "I told you it didn't hurt, Kakarott, why do have a problem believing me...besides, you couldn't purposely hurt me, anyway."  
  
"I could so and you know it." Ok, that was it, I had to say something now, he was getting that stupid ego back, "You know I could!"  
  
He smirked at me, "Wow, someone's touchy, huh?" His smirk widened, "If I had been that upset, you certainly wouldn't be standing like I am right now, Kakarott."  
  
I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Mhm...you go on thinking that, Vegeta." I knew this was not going to be something I wanted to look back on.  
  
Just then, Vegeta's wife ran in and grabbed him by the collar, "Something is really wrong with Gohan!"  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow slightly, "What did you say?" He glanced at me, for a brief second then turned back to her, "What happened?"  
  
"He's not breathing!" She gasped as she spoke, tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in Vegeta's chest.  
  
He looked slightly concerned, he stroked the back of her head and glanced at me, "You'd better go check him, Kakarott!"  
  
I nodded and ran off towards Gohan's room, "Gohan?!" I opened the door, I had never been so scared in my entire life, I don't think, well, not as far as I could remember.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Trunks's POV  
  
I walked in to the den to immediately see that my father was awake, he had my mother is his arms and she was crying, "Oh God..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Trunks." My father looked at me, something very awkward in his eyes.  
  
I looked up at him, I noticed the look in his eyes and couldn't speak that look, on his face, was enough to scare even him if he was on my end of this, "Yes?"  
  
"I want you to take your sister and go home." He sounded more solemn than usual, I kind of swallowed, "Yes sir." My curiosity was going crazy but my fear was condemning it, "I will." I ran off.  
  
I glanced back and noticed my father had pulled my mother away and was looking her in the eyes with both of his hands holding her arms and he looked concerned, she was still crying, "Bra?!" I called her.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled and walked out of Pan's room, "Hm?"  
  
I hoped she wouldn't ask me why, because I do no clue why, but I could make a guess, and I didn't want to say that, "Dad wants us to go home, now."  
  
"Why?" Of course, she asked. But, lucky for me, she changed the subject, "Daddy's up?" Her eyes lit up, "I want Daddy!"  
  
I smiled, but for some reason words I couldn't control came out of my mouth, "Gohan is very sick and he needs us to go home, he'll come home in a little while, you can play with him then."  
  
She tilted her head, but apparently it was good enough for her, "He will?"  
  
"Yes, he will, he won't be over here forever, silly." I sighed, seeing that she was giving in. "So, can we go home?"  
  
"Can I have cookies?" She smiled really sweetly ask me, so I basically couldn't resist.  
  
"Yes, as soon as we get home I'll get you some cookies and then you can take a nap and Daddy might be home when you wake up, okay?" I hoped what I was saying was going to make her go home.  
  
"Ok!" She smiled happily, "We can go home, then!" She looked at me curiously, "Pan's daddy is gonna die, isn't he?"  
  
This question surprised me, but I smiled weakly, "We don't know, Bra, now let's go home." I took her hand and started leading her off.  
  
"Bye-bye, Pan!" She waved happily with her other hand, "I hope you're Daddy feels better soon."  
  
I winced and continued walking, gripping her hand firmly, "Bye, Pan." I dragged my sister by the hand, and again we passed the room my father and mother had previously been in, now it was only my dad.  
  
Bra smiled when she saw him, "Hi, Daddy!" He blinked and looked at her, an awkward look coming over his face.  
  
"Hi, Bra..." I didn't even try to keep her from hugging him, because she suddenly gets this huge burst of strength when she saw her father, I don't know WHY she was so crazy about him.  
  
"Daddy!" She smiled and hugged his legs, he rolled his eyes but smiled and picked her up. "Hi, Daddy!" She smiled, as if he didn't know, I'm going home!"  
  
He smiled, "Oh, really?" He cocked his eyebrow, as if he really didn't know, he was sure acting different than he had with me. I wished I was three, or two, or however old she was!  
  
She nodded, "When are you coming home, Daddy?" She hugged his neck, but kept right on smiling. I wasn't sure she ever quit while she was around him, I wondered vaguely if her cheeks ever hurt. The only time she had not been smiling around him, was that time he had severely injured himself while training then she started crying and yelling, "Daddy's hurt!"  
  
He pulled her off of him, "I'll be home pretty soon, okay, Bra?" He nodded towards me, "Will you go home with Trunks, now, though? I swear I'll be home tonight, all right?"  
  
"Mmm..." She seemed to be thinking, then she smiled again, "Okay, Daddy! But you better be!" She hugged him again and walked over towards me.  
  
"I will be." He nodded at me, this time. "I'll see you tonight, okay, Trunks?"  
  
"All right, Dad, see ya." I suppose he was serious about being home, I wondered if he thought Gohan was going to die tonight, whatever the case, he'd be home, he never let Bra down which was why I think she might have liked him so much."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Videl's POV  
  
I stared blankly at Gohan, as Bulma desperately tried to revive him, I heard that loud beep as tears continued to roll down my face, "G-Gohan..."  
  
ChiChi was crying her eyes out as well, just staring at Gohan, "No, no! Gohan come back! Don't leave me, Gohan!" She sobbed louder, "You can't leave me! No one gave you permission to die!" She sobbed uncontrollably, even louder than I was, I was basically silent, but crying.  
  
Goku kept trying to keep ChiChi quiet and kept asking Bulma how he was, same response every time, "He's...still not breathing, but I think he's beginning to come around."  
  
Goku seemed skeptical on about the fifth round of that same answer, "Bulma! Can you revive him?!" Goku seemed more distant than any of us, more distant than usual.  
  
"Please say you can!" I blurted out in between sobs, "He can't die! He just can't!" I sniffled slightly and just stared at him, "Gohan!"  
  
I heard the door open and slightly turned to see Vegeta leaning on the doorway, "Hmph." He didn't seem to interested in the whole mess, surprise, surprise.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Goku turned and looked at him, "You think you could help us a little?" Goku was just asking him as a question, not as a, "Where have you been, you idiot?"  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him, "I don't know, I guess I could try, but I'm no doctor." He glanced at Bulma, "You can't get him breathing?"  
  
She shook her head violently, "I've tried everything, I can't get him to breathe." She glanced down, ashamed. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Vegeta kept that same face and glanced down at him, "Are you sure about that, onna?" I looked down and saw Gohan gasp for breath.  
  
"He's alive!!" I shouted, I was so happy, my heart had been so low, I'm not sure if it was even still in my body, "He's alive!" He heart skipped three beats and I kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
Bulma sighed, obviously relieved, "Thank God..." I heard her mutter, she looked up at her husband and walked over to him.  
  
ChiChi was jumping for joy practically, "Oh thank God! My baby's still alive!" She was overjoyed, then I realized we were all celebrating for nothing he was still suffering from a fatal disease and was still suffering period, I still smiled, but that was all.  
  
Vegeta took in a deep breath and looked at us all, as if inquiring, 'Damn, these people are really pathetic!' I'm not sure that's what the look was meant to say though.  
  
He looked at me, "What are you looking at?" His voice was colder now that we were all happy, he had no reason to be nice.  
  
"I wasn't looking at anything, I just happened to be glancing at you! Why are you so mean all of the time!?" I snarled at him, some tears still rolling down my red face.  
  
"Hmph!" He didn't answer me and turned and walked out of the room, "I told out daughter I'd be home tonight, woman." He glanced back at his wife.  
  
"All right, well, then let me come with you, too." She smiled at him, I guess she hadn't been paying attention to our little dispute. She followed him quickly out of the room.  
  
Goku was looking at ChiChi and me, "Are you two ok?" He glanced at me and noticed that I was still crying.  
  
Flashbacks of Gohan were now flooding my memory and I started to cry again, he was going to leave me, and I could do nothing to stop it, "I'm...fine." I sobbed a little more, "I just want to be with Gohan."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." He glanced back at ChiChi, "And you?" He sighed. He wasn't as good at consoling his wife as Vegeta was, but he was pretty good. I just wished I had a husband to console me, no, mine was dying.  
  
"I'm fine." She sniffled slightly, "I'm going to find Pan, Bra must have left since Vegeta said he told her he'd be home." She walked out, still crying softly, after realizing what I had realized it would seem.  
  
"All right." Goku looked down and sat down, his heart wasn't there. He had a different expression on his face, he looked anguished.  
  
"Goku...what's wrong?" I asked him, since the guys had been the ones asking that for so long it felt awkward, I knew then he wasn't going to tell me.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong Videl..." He walked out of the room, his head never rising to even spare me one single glance.  
  
I looked down at Gohan, "Gohan, I really need you, right now." I cried slightly, "I miss you, why does this have to happen?"  
  
He stirred slightly, "Mm..." I supposed he was starting to come around, he always woke up after near death experiences, I didn't know what that meant, though.  
  
"I really do, Gohan!" I sighed, "I miss you so much, I love you, Gohan." I sobbed more, "I hope you know that if you do die." It was the first time I had ever mentioned dying to him, and soon, I realized he had heard me.  
  
"I do, Videl." His voice was weak and hoarse, worse than the last time he had spoken, he wasn't getting better, he was getting worse.  
  
I stared blankly at him, "Gohan?! You're awake?!" I gasped slightly, realizing he had heard me mention dying. "I...I...are you feeling any better?"  
  
"No....worse actually."  
  
------------------------  
  
Goten's POV  
  
I sat there playing "train" with my little sister, looking slightly annoyed and bored, and sad, "So, um, Pan..." I had nothing else to say, I was at a loss of words.  
  
She smiled happily at me, "Yes GOTEN!?" She smiled proudly at me as she crashed our trains together.  
  
"Nothing..." I looked down, her dad was dying and she was the most cheerful of all of us.  
  
She blinked and looked at me, "Hey, Goten, how came Daddy has been sleeping for so long, I guess he's real tired, huh?"  
  
I looked at her blankly, tired, I guess that was an okay word to use to describe him, "Yes...Daddy is very, very tired Pan."  
  
"Am I aloud to see him?"  
  
"No, he very tired and...he will make you tired too if you see him and you don't want to have to be lying in bed too, do you?" I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, I had nothing more to say. I wanted to change the subject. I lunged my train across the room, "Oops...I dropped it."  
  
She looked at me like an idiot, "No, you threw it, why did you throw my train?" She started crying, "You don't like my train!"  
  
Well ,wait to go me, I had made even her cry I was too depressed for my own good, "Misery loves company, Pan." I looked at her, but wondered why I had told her that, well ,at least it made her stop crying.  
  
"Who's misery, Goten?" She tiled her head and looked at me, now interested in what I had to say.  
  
"Misery is a very mean girl who like to make everybody feel very, very sad and mad." I stared at her, why was I saying this, I guess it was an analogy.  
  
"Oh, she shouldn't be so mean, she should try to make people happy, people should try to make her happy so she wouldn't be sad or mad anymore!" She looked at me and smiled proudly again as she had just given some 'great' advice.  
  
"Because, she has a reason to be and no one can help her or cheer up, she's stuck being sad forever." I looked into her eyes as she got a sad look in them.  
  
"She has to be sad forever?" She started to cry softly, "then she should leave everyone else alone!"  
  
I nodded to her, taking that as a shut up, "Yes, she should, that's why if you ever see her you should not listen to her because she's really stupid!" I smiled meekly at her, but she didn't notice it was meek and grinned back.  
  
"Yep! You won't let her get me, will you, Goten?" She smiled at me, putting her trust in me, as I held back tears desperately.  
  
"No, I won't Pan, I won't let her..." I stared off into space, "But, you stay here, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a little bit okay?" I smiled weakly at her, again.  
  
"Ok! Thank you, Goten!" she waved as I started towards the exit to the room and stumbled upon Vegeta.  
  
He glanced at me, I guessed he hadn't heard my conversation with my little niece, "Hi...Vegeta." I blinked and looked him in the eyes.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Hey." He was good at observations apparently, "What's wrong with you, kid?"  
  
"Nothing really..." I looked down at the ground so he couldn't see my face anymore, I guessed that was what gave it away.  
  
"Oh..." I still thought he looked worn out, so I got back at him for bringing my sadness to attention, "Hey, you still look tired."  
  
He made a face at me, "I just slept..."  
  
"Well, for how long?" I smirked at him, notifying him he needed rest too, "Ok, well, where is my Dad?"  
  
"I don't really know." He glared at me, "And I slept for around an hour...so get lost." He blushed slightly, guess he didn't wanna talk about being tired, though it was apparent.  
  
I grinned or kind of smirked at him, he always made me feel a lot better, "As opposed to missing what...at least thirteen hours?" I kept that smug look on my face and started off again, to find my father.  
  
"Whatever..." He was watching me and I knew it then, I did a double take, realizing a bruise on the right side of his face and, a few scratches littered about his face, and his lip was busted, "Uh...Vegeta...?"  
  
I saw an immediate concern jerk over his face, "What...?" His voice sounded more tensed than before and I just stared at him.  
  
"What happened?" I obviously needed to specify because he just looked at me, like I needed to crawl into a hole or something, I didn't think he wanted to talk about it, though, I continued.  
  
"Nothing..." Was his only response as he turned and started to walk away, but I had to know why he was being so secretive.  
  
"To your face, it's all banged up." It surprised me that me or no one else had noticed, but I didn't necessarily know they hadn't.  
  
"I...slipped...?" He said it as if asking himself if that was a good excuse, I felt sorry for him so I pretended to but it.  
  
"Oh...man, that was a nasty fall, then." I continued walking off, but he called my bluff, or that was how it appeared from the look he gave me.  
  
He turned and walked off as well, "Hmph."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I watched Goten walk off, I wished he hadn't brought that subject up, I was still lingering on the fact that Kakarott had done that and said that I didn't know how it felt, "I know how it feels..." I looked at the floor, the pain was also still lingering there, that I brought no attention to, I was just glad no one else noticed.  
  
Bulma walked into the room, I immediately looked away because I didn't want her to notice, I wondered just how noticeable it was, "Hi, Vegeta..." She looked at me, strangely.  
  
"Hey..." I pretended not to notice her curious look she was giving me, but, then, I decided to notice, or pretend to, or whatever, "What are you looking at, Bulma?" My voice sounded slightly annoyed, and I meant for it to.  
  
"You...Vegeta..." She looked like she was about to say something to me, so I glanced at her, facing her again, then realizing I had made a mistake, how come it took everyone until now to notice, "What happened?!"  
  
He glared at her, "I knew you were going to ask that, why do you care?" Stupid question, I knew what she was going to say immediately, so I tried to think of a response to that.  
  
"Because you're my husband, now, what happened to you?" Wow, that sure varied a lot, she said that every time I asked her why she cared. I guessed it was a pretty good reason, but I didn't answer her, though. I refused to admit the actual truth. Though, she wasn't going to be as understanding as Kakarott's boy was. So, the excuse had to be better.  
  
"I...don't really know." That was probably the stupidest thing I had ever said because it looked a lot like a truck had hit me, but, I hoped she didn't catch that.  
  
"How can you not know?!" Obviously, she did catch it, "You have a bruise the size of a baseball on the side of your face, you look like you got hit. And plus, you're all scratched up, what happened?"  
  
I decided to keep my story that I had gone with, so, everyone didn't think I had done ten million things to my face, "I fell..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me, "Vegeta, you just blew it sky high..." She crossed her arms, and glared at me, "Not even a fall down the steps could make cuts that deep."  
  
"Hmph! Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!" I smirked at her and started off, again, with her screaming after me.  
  
"Vegeta!" She glared at me.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I followed my husband, if I hadn't been so worried I would have been mad at him for being so sarcastic with me, "Hey, Vegeta, please!"  
  
He didn't look back, "Are you coming home with me or not, onna?"  
  
Changing the subject what a surprise, he whirled and cocked an eyebrow at me, it was merely impossible to stay mad at him, "Yeah, I guess, I am." I smiled at him, still worried, but it wasn't serious, so whatever.  
  
"Well, hurry up! I told Bra I'd be home tonight, so if you're coming, come on!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Why do you always have to yell?"  
  
"I'm not yelling!" He smirked at me, "I'm just coaxing you along."  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it's greatness. I'm going to try and update more frequently, I'm just telling you, I have NOT given up! {Yeah, she's just lazy!} I'm not lazy! Stop saying that! {Um, yes, you are.} No ,wrong! Do not say horrid thing like that about me! Nooo! *Runs away screaming* {Ha! Works every time! Stupid cliché...*Scowls and follows*}  
  
Oh, and thank you Starlight the Wanderer...you know what I mean. *Smirk* {Wow, a new little section.} Go away! No one invited you! 


End file.
